Poesía Rozen Maiden
by ukime-sama
Summary: Una serie de poesías de las siete muñecas, aspiradoras al puesto de Alice... Espero se animen a leer, aunque esto halla pasado a la historia.


Los momentos de ocio pueden hacer de todo, pero no solo es por ocio sino por mirar mas allá de lo que vez, espero que este tipo, si se puede considerar, poesía esconde muchas palabras y cosas que mi diminuta mente quiere señalar, espero que les guste tanto como a mí escribir.

Rozen Maiden

Suigintou:

Su bello vestido y su forma de ser

Que descuido de su padre el no poder ver

Aquella hermosura dentro de su ser

Aquel amor que profeso aun sin conocer

Mi hermosa rosa negra

No inundes tus sueños con lágrimas

Cada vez que te miro siento morir

Tus pétalos se que arrancaron

Y tus alas cruelmente destrozaron

Pero se que podrás luchar

Aunque el silencio continúe

Se que tu corazón ha de gritar

Toda la amargura que sientes

Si tu quieres la puedes evitar

Oh, Mi hermosa Rosa Negra

Tu elegancia he de admirar

Tu voz resuena con sarcasmo queriendo siempre ocultar

Aquella inferioridad

Se que la podrás superar

Ya no importa estar incompleta

Siempre has sido completa

Pero no quieres ver lo que siempre te han mostrado

Y aunque del resto te han apartado

Y tú gritas al silencio que prefieres la soledad

Tú corazón te desobedece

Confusa esta tu mente

Hecho un total caos

Aun sigue latente aquella cruel realidad

Porque siempre buscas que te vean perfecta

Como una paloma queriendo ser libre

Mas como las flores no puedes volar

Ya no escondas tu dolor

Haz tus alas despegar

Como un ave

Emprende tu vuelo

No tengas miedo de fallar nuevamente

Que aun estará la certeza de brillar claramente

En tu infinita oscuridad

En ese terrible túnel de soledad

Quieres escapar mas no puedes

De esas espinas tu corazón te duele

Sabes que soportar es algo duro

Pero valdrá la pena en el futuro…

Kanaria:

Tu temor ocultas tras presumir

Sabes que de mucho careces

Pero lo poco que tienes ya ganas mi corazón

Siempre entonando ruidosas melodías

Siguiendo la letra al pie de la sinfonía

Ocultas mucho y demuestras bastante

Lamentablemente eres un poco estresante

Pero aquella hermosura de tu ser

Nadie más la podrá tener

Solo porque tu

Mi única Rosa Amarilla

Eres así tan carismática

Lo que mas me cautivo fue tu querer

Aquella realidad que te toco ver

Se que eres fuerte

Esa es la verdad

Más no sabe de muchas cosas

Que te toco afrontar

Sufres aunque nadie lo ve

¿Qué dolor es lo que vives?

Demuestra tu verdadero ser

Algunas cosas no querías ver

Cubres tus ojos de la realidad

Aquel destino fue triste y cruel

Y es que al final toco a tu puerta la verdad

Tu historia es así dulce como la miel y agria a la vez

Oh, Linda rosa amarilla

Ya no mientas mostrando fuerza

Se que miedo tienes de mirar

Y darte cuenta de que en verdad

La vida no era un juego

Sino algo que te toco afrontar

Tienes que sobrevivir

Entre mares de dolor y entre llantos de confusión

Sin embargo después de todo

Encuentras solo decepción

Emprender vuelo sin alas ya no hay más que mirar

Aquel juego divertido

Se esfumo y dio comienzo a la realidad

Que triste fue el despertar

Y mirar su cuerpo dormido que no se ha de levantar

Tu carisma quiero mirar, porque el enigma quiero descifrar…

Suiseiseki:

Protectora Rosa verde

Se que habrás dado todo por amor

Que no quieres tener la perfección

Eres tan pura

Fue triste ver como se perdió

Tu corazón sufrió mucho

Ver como su cuerpo caía y su vida se perdía

Tú que tanto amor le demostraste

Que hasta tu vida pudiste darle

Aunque no quieras mostrar tu sufrimiento

Lo siento en el ambiente

Y en tus momentos de aburrimiento

Una pequeña travesura estridente cometes

Ya no llores por favor

Tus lágrimas son hermosas

Pero más linda te vez al sonreír

Tu forma de ser y tu popular muletilla

Ha mostrado y ablandado todo mi corazón

Mira como se pierde la vida

Cuando tú también te pierdes

Oh, Mi traviesa Rosa Verde

Ilumíname con tus locuras

Es que eres así

Una gran esperanza sigue albergando en tu corazón

Aun sigue creciendo todo tu amor

Ya no te preocupes ya que muy bien sabes

Aunque la hayas perdido

Su corazón alguna vez la recuperaras

Ya que aun no te has rendido, yo se que lucharas

Sabes que no cometió errores

Solo fue un cruel sacrificio

Y aunque en el ambiente haiga dolores

No te ocultes llorando en un rincón

Muestras fuerza y la vez valentía

Miedo escondes y no das alegría

Pero sabes que ella volverá

Aunque en un sueño se ha encerrado

Pero el día en que la mires, ya tu dolor se habrá terminado

Se que no puedes volar

Al menos no con tus alas

Y eres tal como una hermosa rosa

Que contagias tristeza y felicidad

Es una sensación hermosa

El poder escuchar tu risa

Oír tu voz bañado en alegría

Como estar en un bosque lleno de esperanza

Que día a día la veras cuando descansa…

Souseiseki:

Representas tanta frialdad

Eres una Rosa Azul, inalcanzable e imposible

¿Qué tanto piensas en tu mente?

Se que te es difícil demostrar todo tus sentimientos

Pero se que tus acciones demuestran todo

En tus ojos miro sufrimiento

Es que quieres hacer feliz a todos

Mas sabes que si uno es feliz el otro ha de sufrir

Tú destino es muy cruel

Eso lo tienes presente

Eres tan astuta y tan bella

Lastima que aquella belleza nadie la quiere ver

Te sumerges en soledad

Te ha tocado pronto ver la realidad

No lloras, pero tu corazón te contradice

Sabes lo que quieres, pero no estas segura

En tu mirada veo todo y aun miro amargura

Que tristeza fue el engaño

Pero sabes que nada es extraño

En ese juego todo se puede y todo se vale

Sin embargo te persiguieron todos los males

Destrozaron tu alma

Se marchito tu color

El dolor no emana;

Sigue presente en tu corazón

Un sueño profundo y aparentemente eterno

Ya no quieres soledad que reservada estas

Alejándote de todos

Y que de algún modo, ya no quieres continuar

Procurando mantener

Siempre amor y paz

Tu padre no quiere ver tú corazón que ha de esperar

Pero sabes que has sido creada por el

Y que tristemente lo bueno se fue

Solo miras tormentas

Y tempestades te asechan

Pero Mi astuta Rosa Azul

Déjame purificar tu dañado corazón

Secar las amagas lagrimas que caían con razón

Perderme en tus ojos

Extrañamente bicolor

Y que la luz en lo oscuro tu noche ilumine

Como las estrellas y la luna

Es que eres como la oscuridad de la noche

Misteriosa y bella, brillante e inalcanzable

Ya tu luz se ha apagado, tus pétalos marchitados

Tu corazón se siente abandonado

Y ya no escucho más que tu llanto

Lo amas hasta con tu propia vida

Y hasta quisiste todo para el

Más esto es como un enigma

El no te supo agradecer

Déjame perderme en tu subconsciente y poderte descifrar

Ya no niegues lo que sientes

Es hora de despertar, mi bella durmiente…

Shinku:

Eres señorial, tan seria

Toda una dama cuanto de aspecto se trata

Tu te siempre sueles tomar

A la hora indicada tu programa alagar

Miras con cariño a tu personaje favorito

Y lo cuidas como si fuera un tesorito

A tus hermanas sueles cuidar

Casi confianza no sueles expresar

Tu aparente madurez

Te ha hecho ver que algunas veces la vida es cruel

Más sin embargo no solo a un punto logras ver

No odias, mas tienes que luchar

A tu padre quieres ver

Mas no a tus hermanas llorar

Oh, Rosa Roja

Tan fuerte y valiente

Llena de energía y vida

Quizás débil puedas ser

Más con amor tú fuerza esta

Hay cosas que con otra vez

Te infunde confianza eso yo lo se

Y es que ella es igual en pocos aspectos

Pero en cuanto a madurez hablamos

Sabes bien que ella lo es

No lloras así como así

Pero en tu corazón también hay cosas diferentes

Tienes amor y cariño

Guardas silencio al decirlo

Pero sigues expresando aquello que siempre expresas

Ya no ocultes todo lo que sientes

Aunque muchas veces lo demuestres

Muchas más lo aíslas

No te mientas a ti mista

También sientes amargura

También tienes dolor

Esa horrible sensación

Queda marcada en tu mente

Quiero mirar el cielo

A través de tus ojos celestes

Ver en ellos el brillo

Que al alagar al perrito sientes

Tu forma de expresarte y tu amor que tienes

Y que profesas sin hacerlo

Tus hermosos risos que utilizas al golpear

Manteniendo tu aspecto

Tan serio y señorial…

Hinaichigo:

Tan dulce y tierna

Pequeña y encantadora

Chiquita Rosa Rosa

Eres inmadura pero con un amor muy hermoso

Inocente y cariñosa

Egoísta en cierta forma

Pero solo tú eres así especial en muchos sentidos

Lloras, ríe, nada te cuesta

Podrás ser débil

La fuerza no poseer

Más eso no impide tu bella forma de ser

Tienes miedo y no lo ocultas

Sientes tristeza y lo demuestras

Quieres reír y te carcajeas

Expresas siempre hasta la hora que no se pueda

Porque eres especial tal como eres

Y amas mucho a todos tus seres

Que son tan queridos por ti

Y quieres verlos siempre vivir felices

Tu ternura es contagiosa

Al igual que muy hermosa

Tus ojos verdes como la hierba

Expresan a toda cota tu verdad

Cuando el destino pudiste mirar

Fuiste fuerte al enfrentar

Entrar en la batalla y luchar

Oh, pequeña Rosa Rosa

Ya no llores por estar sola

Estarás con alguien a toda hora

Aunque estés soñando en nada

Viviendo en la nada

Algún día volverás a la realidad

Y podrás feliz reír y cantar

Tus dulces favoritos siempre disfrutar

Mientras tu belleza has de demostrar

Dibujando por doquier

Cualquier cosa que has de conocer

Pero hagas lo que hagas

Siempre de lindo será

Y tus sueños cumplirás

Solo no llores amargura y ríe nuevamente

Que pronto vivirás felizmente

Disfrutando de mucho y soñando de todo…

Kirakishou:

Eres el propio misterio

Vivido en la realidad

Una malvada rosa blanca

Fundida en pura soledad

Te desconozco totalmente

De ti solo el nombre conozco

Más información de ti mantengo

Y que a una de tus hermanas un bello amor nació

Daño haces quizás por venganza

Silenciosa, misteriosa y toda una engañosa

La menor de las hermanas

Sin embargo la mas malvada

Tu deseo no es ser perfecta

Sino mostrar tu gran poder

Estas cubierta de soledad

En tu aura se percibe mucha maldad

Aunque quizás tu corazón puede otra cosa albergar

Tu existencia has de amargar

El destino lo quieres dominar a tu antojo

Con un mundo triste y oscuro

Pero también para ti ha sido duro

Mirar que los demás felices siempre están

Mientras tú vives encerrada llena da soledad

Silencio es lo que te encadena

Como una cárcel en el desierto

Más tu mundo esta cubierto de hielo

Sin dar rastros del sol salir

Sin compañía absoluta

Mas pensando eres muy astuta

Logras lo que te propones

Matas al quien en tu camino se cruce

Destruyes corazones

Y mancillas mientras tú ríes

Pero todo lo malo llega por algo

Acaso ocultas algún misterio que no deseas mostrar

Porque aunque no lo parezca de la vida te has de ocultar

Y el destino lo rechazas

Pero siempre cumples con tus terroríficas matanzas

¿Qué es lo que en verdad escondes?

¿Un cálido corazón en llamas?

O ¿La debilidad tras una mascara?

Pero sea lo que sea se que algo en ti tengo que descifrar….

THE END

Gracias por dedicar un poco de su tiempo para leer esto, no es un FF, es un tipo de poesía trágica y a la vez con una enseñanza, claro que hay enseñanza en cada una de las muñecas, solo deben analizar y verán a lo que me refiero.

Si les gusto pues por favor dejen comentarios, y en dado caso de que no, pues espero algún día poderos complacer con mi redacción, solo soy una estudiante preadolescente así que no se mucho sobre esto, mas trato de hacer lo mejor que puedo, nos vemos en mis otros FF (Sí es que los llegan a leer).

Atte. Ukime Hazahara (MF o UH)


End file.
